A vehicle lift is a device operable to lift a vehicle such as a car, truck, bus, etc. Some vehicle lifts operate by positioning arms under the vehicle. The arms may be pivotably coupled with a yoke to support the frame, axle, wheel, or the like of the vehicle. The yoke may be attached to one of two posts. The posts may be fixed in a location on each side of the vehicle. Each yoke may be attached to the posts in such a way that the yokes may actuate up and down on each post relative to the ground. Accordingly, the yokes may be raised or lowered to bring the vehicle to a desired height. Afterward, the vehicle may then be lowered once the user has completed his or her task requiring the vehicle lift. In some cases, the posts for vehicle lift may be affixed to the ground. This fixation to the ground eliminates the need for significant excavation and permits the posts to remain substantially stationary relative to one another at ground level. However, as the vehicle is raised, the weight of the vehicle may tend to force the top of each post toward the other post. In addition or in the alternative, various circumstances may cause one yoke to ascend and/or descend at a different rate relative to another yoke in the same lift. By adding an overhead bar to the top of the posts which spans between the two posts, the posts may remain substantially stationary to one another on both the top and bottom ends of the posts. In addition or in the alternative, the overhead bar may accommodate part of a stabilization system permitting each yoke to communicate lifting force with the other yoke. However, the overhead bar may limit the workspaces suitable for installing the vehicle lift because of variation in ceiling or fixture heights.
Further examples of such vehicle lift devices and related concepts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,196, entitled “Electronically Controlled Vehicle Lift and Vehicle Services System,” issued Jan. 3, 2006, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0097187, entitled “Vehicle Guidance System for Automotive Lifts,” published Apr. 28, 2011, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,287, entitled “Vehicle Lift,” issued Apr. 23, 1991, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,322, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Synchronizing a Vehicle Lift,” issued Nov. 15, 2005, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,073, entitled “Hinge Pin,” issued Dec. 19, 2006, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; and U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0011594, entitled “Overhead Assembly for Vehicle Lift,” published Jan. 22, 2004, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
While a variety of vehicle lifts have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.